Wicked Little Girls, I Want You To Want Me
by TiffanyM
Summary: This story is inspired by John Tucker Must Die. Basically Inuyasha is the schools biggest player and Kagome finds out. She makes friends with 3 of his exes in order to exact revenge, but what happens when she starts to actually fall for him. I'M BACK! -Picture Found on Internet no copyright infringement intended-
1. Character List

**Character List**

Inuyasha Takahashi: John Tucker

Sesshomaru Takahashi: Scott (The Other Tucker) instead of younger he will be the older bro

Rin Hamasaki: Beth

Sango Taijiya: Carrie

Ayame Utada: Heather

Kagome Higurashi: Kate Spencer

Kikyou Tama: random girlfriend (Peer Counselor)

Tsubaki Hitaru: random girlfriend (movie theater)

Kanna Shoki: Waitress, ex girlfriend

Yura Chapatsu: random girlfriend (blonde in the gym)

Kagura Kagewaki : random girlfriend (feel a real man) dates Sesshomaru when Kags starts 'dating' Inuyasha

Mama (Koari): Lori

Koga Ookami: Random B-Ball player

Miroku Houshi: Tommy (nothing like the actual character in the movie)

They attend Hibiya High School and the mascot will be the same The Kodiaks


	2. This Is How Our Story Begins

**AN: I neither own Inuyasha or John Tucker! The concept of this story belongs to Betty Thomas, Jeff Lowell, and Twentieth Century Fox while the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media. The story is loosely** **based on the movie, while it has some of the characteristics, and lines the story is very much different. The characters are both John Tucker and Inuyasha compliant and yet extremely Tiffany-ized, so since meshing them wasn't completely easy please excuse the occ-ness in this story. And the couples will not be John Tucker compliant, but a mixture of Inuyasha and what my deranged mind can come up with =] ENJOY!**

**Sorry about calling him John lol it was an accident I forgot to replace it when I posted, it's fixed now! =D  
**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

New Schools really suck like honestly could I get sucked into another new town any other time.... I'm a senior for Kami's sake and here I am starting over, yet again. It's not like it should really matter, I've never stayed in one place long enough to make any friends, never had a boyfriend either; pathetic I know but hey it's not really my fault. How can you compete with an ex-model for a mother. She's hot! Picture this 6'2, clear skin, long straight ivory blackish blue hair, figure of a 20 year old gymnast, not a wrinkle in sight, and the prettiest eyes you've ever seen. As you've probably already established she's never had to worry about landing a man, it's the keeping them that she finds difficult. Koari Higurashi was anything but horrible, she's beautiful, smart, witty and loving, but she tends to go for the stupid jerks, the know it all assholes, idiots, and the pansy ass pricks. You name it, she's dated them (Skip for short) I quit trying to learn there names. Well that's my mom, always dating, always broken in the end. At least I never had to suffer those awful goodbyes, never been around long enough. Now here I am in Tokyo, we just moved here from Osaka, your probably wondering what I look like if you even happen to care at all; simple, I'm 5'4, slim, long hair same shade of black but it's a far cry from straight, okay maybe I'm exaggerating but it is curly, my eyes are actually really nice, they're hazel a brown/green/blue thing going for them and of course I'm pale. I'm not ugly, I'm just not noticeable. Well yeah this story really isn't about me, okay that's a lie it kinda is but it's mainly about _him. _**Inuyasha Takahashi. **Basketball player, Football player, Track runner, Captain of the Kendo Team, perfect body, Silver hair and of course a hanyou with beautiful amber eyes, a god in his own respect and one major HOTTIE! I'm not blind you know, yeah I hate him but I do have eyes pretty ones at that, I think we already went over that, didn't we? So where was I... ahhh yes Inuyasha Takahashi, the school's most notorious hottie who just scored the winning point, typical.

So what did poor little Kagome Higurashi do when she finally met the guy, she stuttered and stumbled and oh god dare I say made a complete fool of herself! Here, why don't you just see for yourself....

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Welcome to Daikokuya; can I get you anything?" Kagome said as she reached a table with a silver headed male sitting alone at it _'seriously what's taking so long' _she thought to herself. She was completely oblivious as to who he was and just why he was so quiet until she glanced up from her not pad with an eyebrow arched, eyes widening slightly "Hi" he replied after what seemed like an eternity. "Uhhh ummm Hi? Uhh ca can I get you anything?" she asked stuttering a turning slightly pink under his scrutinizing gaze. Kagome had a great body (though she would adamantly disagree), she did after all love playing sports, she was amazing at archery and softball and efficient enough in basketball, but her uniform was just like everyone else's in this restaurant so she had no idea why he would be looking at her like that with tons of other girls running around, and he had that gorgeous smirk plastered on his angelic face too. "A water" he replied, smiling a few watts brighter as she curtsied eyes widening noticeably and her cheeks becoming even more if possible pink. _'Oh kami please tell me I didn't just curtsy' _she thought to herself _'Oh shit, as if it isn't bad enough that I made a fool of myself, I made a fool of myself to a taken guy. Please shoot me and take me out of my misery'_

Enter Sango Taijiya. A tall dark haired girl with penetrating brown eyes. She was popular, on the debate team, and editor of the school's newspaper, not to mention beautiful, sweet, takes no shit, strong, athletic, fluent in her native tongue, English, French, Spanish and so smart she's already the top gunner for all the Ivy League schools: Waseda University, Tokyo U, even some American schools like Harvard and Princeton. And judging by the lips attached to hers one would say she is Inuyasha's girlfriend. _'Great' _Kagome thought to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

School was completely uneventful. And work continued with a drag, that is until Inuyasha arrived again, sitting in the same table as last time only with a different girl. Ayame Utada was the captain of Hibiya High School's cheerleading squad. She was a beautiful redhead with emerald green eyes and an excessive amount of rhythm. Kagome held down the bile rising up her throat and made her way over to the couple currently engaged in a severe battle of PDA. "Hi welcome to Daikokuya, I'm Kagome, I'll be your server for today. Can I take your order?" She asked forcing a smile on to her face as Inuyasha ordered for the to off them, not even sparing her a glance. She was about to make her way to the kitchen when his voice broke through her muddled thoughts "No rush between the courses, wench" he told her in a very snippy voice. To say she was angry was an understatement. Simple and to the points she was fuming and literally physically ill. "how can someone cheat like that?" she muttered to herself accidentally bumping into Kanna a fellow waitress whom she was on friendly terms with. "sorry" she muttered before making her way toward the back in order to place his order. When their meal was done he payed and left her a tip, making his way out of the restaurant. _'At least he leaves a good tip'_ she thought to herself bumping into a firm chest. When she looked up she was met with Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Sorry" she told him making her way around him, noticing he merely grunted in reply before making his way toward the restaurant restroom.

The next day was much of the same, with Inuyasha arriving at the same time dresses in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, looking as hot as ever. Moments later he was standing and pulling out a chair. "Hey baby" she heard him say to the girl whom she could not catch a good enough glimpse of. All she managed to see was shoulder length black hair, a olive green PITA shirt and a very cute but obvious brown hemp skirt. Unless she managed to go completely nuts, she was willing to bet that Inuyasha had just brought in another girlfriend of his. Granted it could be Sango but unless the girl somehow managed to change her still, beliefs, and hair in under 2 hours, she knew it could not be her. Suddenly she was drawn from her thoughts as she heard his well rehearsed outburst. She caught him saying something about medical labs before she rolled her eyes, muttering to herself about inconsiderate pigs and idiot girls who threw themselves at him. She took a chance and looked closely at the girl sitting across from him. She vaguely recognized her as a vegan teen activist who held a protest rally in the cafeteria the day before... Rin Hamasaki. Now she wasn't a complete bitch but she could spot a girl like her a mile away. She was starting to fell guilty about her thoughts until she heard Rin tell Inuyasha a couple of things which cemented her beliefs that while it was great that she was all for the equality and fair treatment of animals and cute little woodlen creatures Rin was well a slut, but hey she didn't know the girl so for all she knew Rin was a complete teddy bear, but hey she could be wrong. As she made her way over to Inuyasha's table she made a mental note to work on her Archery and maybe put in an hour on the court since there was no practice scheduled for basketball the following day. She heard a couple more sexually driven comments before she reached there table introduced herself and suggested the house salad making sure to tell Rin every ingredient. When the order was complete she could feel his eyes on her as she made her way to the kitchen. While waiting for the food she leaned against the bar studying the scene before her. She just couldn't understand it how could these girls not notice he was cheating on them. Apparently she had though that out loud or her face was portraying her confusion because Kanna proceeded to explain the man that was Inuyasha and the serious game he played. "How do you know all of this" Kagome asked watching as the girl's eyes began to water slightly, Kanna sniffled once before clearing her throat. "Just a guess" she answered obviously trying to evade the actual question, when she noticed that Kagome was not about to give up she decided to tell the truth. "I'm one of his 'victims' so to speak."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The day was unnaturally rainy so target practice was cut short. Now before you go jumping to conclusions no it isn't because I can't shoot in the rain, on the contrary I'm just as good if not better, but I really didn't feel like ruining the interior of my car let alone walking around in squishy shoes all day. So I made my way to the basketball court and poked my head in to make sure no one was in there. I shot for about half an hour before the doors opened and I came face to face with 3 really attractive guys. I knew them just like everyone else in school did. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku. Let me just say, these guys are uber hot, especially standing here shirtless, I'm surprised I didn't have a massive coronary, Koga smiled at me as I quirked an eyebrow at them. "Sorry" the one I was sure was Miroku said as he made his way over to me. "We didn't know anyone was in here" he claimed "It's cool, I was working on target practice and I decided to come in here to shoot for a bit. I'm sorry if I'm intruding" I told them reaching for my bag before I realized that Inuyasha had left already, Koga already spoke up "Your pretty good. Hey Miroku where's Yash" he asked but before Miroku could answer I had him on the floor shooting him a murderous glare, as I blushed. "Miroku man. Why do you always have to cop a feel?" I heard Koga ask as I reached the door, I heard him answer a simple "It's not my fault, my hand is cursed" before they realized I was at the door. I made my way to my car when I heard someone calling out "Hey wait up!" I chanced a glance behind me and saw Koga standing there waving "Your phone" he said handing it to me. I scrunched up my face in confusion reaching into the pocket of my bag "that's not my phone" I told him with obvious humor in my voice as I pulled out my own phone. "My name isn't Koga" I said with a slight laugh, when he turned a light pink "Crap" he muttered "Umm so what's your name" he asked me, I smiled at him and turned to unlock my car door. "Kagome" I told him as I got in the car "next time you should try the direct approach" I said as I drove off.

Apparently I had more guts than I thought because let me just say that was utterly nerve recking. I'd never had to talk to a guy like that let alone someone so hot. Seriously Koga was this tall buff hunk of wolf demon with blue eyes and dark brown hair that he tied into high ponytail. And Miroku was a cutie too, with violet eyes and black hair, his only downfall was his perversion... but even so I knew they just as bad if not worse than Inuyasha. When I got home I took a shower and got dressed for work. It was virtually the same as any other day and I was starting to understand his schedule. The only interesting addition was that Coach Urasue was eating dinner at Daikokuya tonight. Inuyasha had run off earlier because he need to get ready for his date with Sango. As I served them I noticed the looks Kanna sent at him and the indifference on his face, I wasn't even sure if he noticed she worked here. _'I wish they knew he was cheating on them' _I thought to myself as he leaned in to kiss Sango again. I failed to notice the soft pink glow at Coach Urasue's table. My shift was over not to long after he left, I went home completely unaware of what was about to go down.

The next day during 4th period P.E. It was announced by Coach Kaede that Coach Urasue had a heart attack and would no longer be working at the school so all our gym classes had to be combined. My wish was about to come true. We were soon split into teams and ironically enough I was placed on the same team as Rin, Ayame, and Sango. Watch happened in the next few moments where honestly a complete blur to me. I had just got into position on my side of the volleyball net when Ayame was smacked by a volleyball. (I know in the movie Heather hits Carrie so technically it should be Ayame his Sango but I though it would be funny and very Sango to throw the first hit) Before she could say anything Sango apologized "Sorry it slipped she said" with so much sarcasm I'm surprised Ayame didn't pick up on it. "It cool" Ayame said extra peppy, but before she could fully turn around, she was hit again only this time in the face with the same ball that somehow Sango got her hands on again. The look in their eyes was quite scary, and within the blink of an eye they were on each other. You would think that Ayame being a wolf would be able to take Sango no problem... apparently Sango has another talent to add to her long list of attributes, she comes from a long line of Demon exterminators and while they aren't needed often in this day and age, she still had to undergo training up until she reached the age of 16, when she got her exterminator license. Great...... she's perfect. Somehow Rin managed to jump in between them. "Peace and love girls! No guys is worth fighting for" she told them struggling to keep them apart when Ayame yelled in pure rage "There's nothing to fight about. Inuyasha Takashashi is mine" the events that followed were epic and the main reason I'm hear to tell this story. Rin grabbed a volleyball and launched it at Ayame who screeched with indignation. "What thew hell" was all she got out before the whole gym heard quite sweet and slutty Rin exclaim for all to hear "I'M DATING Inuyasha Takahashi!" Ayame threw the ball at Rin, I don't think I need to tell you who it actually hit since I think I may be still suffering the side affects of the blow to my face and the impact on the back of my head. The fighting continued mind you and I wasn't the only innocent bystander that was on the receiving end of the all girl smack down. Somehow we all ended up of the floor, to which I took it upon myself to stop the fight before anymore bodily harm was inflicted upon me. Seriously I no longer cared that they knew he was cheating. I know I had wished they knew but sweet Kami I wanted to live to see my senior prom, and make it to my 18th birthday in one piece and at the rate they were missing their targets I would do neither. I don't recall what exactly I said since I try to make it a habit not to curse but I'm sure that I broke that oath since the next thing I heard was Coach Kaede who was on the floor besides me yelling "LANGUAGE!" and then "Detention." and pointing towards me, Sango, Ayame, and Rin. I hauled my not so happy ass out of their and towards the locker rooms. I never got detention it just wasn't heard of, okay maybe that's because I'm mostly invisible to everyone but it's the principle of the matter. I decided to be all dare devil like and skip 6th period since I already had detention.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When I got to the media center, I realized I wasn't alone. A guy with long silver ?!?! hair was singing to Cheaptrick (sorry I love that band so they stay) he still hadn't noticed me as I set up my books. By the time he had reached the bridge of the song he noticed me staring and thankfully I realized it wasn't Inuyasha but a really cute full demon version of him. I could only assume he was related in some way. I heard him curse under his breath and I smiled at him "Sorry" he began to apologize "No worries, I get it. It's cheap trick so you can very well stay quiet" he nodded his approval as he began to pack up his stuff "you gotta belt it out" he said placing a mask of indifference on his face, which completely threw me off. Just then I noticed Inuyasha flirting with some girl and I couldn't help myself I involuntarily scoffed and nearly beat my head against the desk while chanting baka when, the singing hottie noticed and decided to comment smirking slightly in my direction. "Not the reaction I'm used to hearing when Inuyasha is involved" he told me, "Yeah well maybe not everyone notices he's a jerk" I replied in a nonchalant voice. I was shocked when he kept talking to me after insulting the god of Hibiya High's male population. "I Sesshomaru" he replied with a slight laugh "I think I might like you" he said jokingly "Yes he does have his jerk moments" he continued when he realized I was in shock. "Nope I take that back I do believe it might be his middle name" he said hoping to rouse me out of my stupor "Perfect killer" I squeaked and he laughed again "wait I thought every guy idolized him or whatever" I told him. "Nope he's just my little brother, I'm entitled to consider him a jerk" at that moment I'm almost positive I resembled some sort of fish "You're the other tucker?!?!?" okay I'm pretty sure I did warn you guys that I have absolutely nooooo experience with guys right so I now realize that was probably the wrong thing to say when he slightly growled at me. "Does that equate to loser some how?" he asked with his mask back in place "No" I squeaked again "I'm sorry it's just well no one told me the jerk had an older brother" I told him, just realizing that I had just insulted his brother again. "Ah I understand. You're in my chemistry class, correct?" he asked and I felt my brow furrow "Excuse me?" I asked him "Chemistry 3rd period" he responded looking at me as if I was an idiot child. "yeah" I answered wearily "are you going to tell me your name or just make me stand here all afternoon?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised at me, causing my face to flush "Kagome. Where is everybody?" I asked and he continued to look at me as if I had grown 2 heads. "Everybody?" he echoed "Yeah you know detention" I told him just as he burst into laughter "This Sesshomaru has never attended detention and yet I am aware that you are early." he continued laughing "Ummm yeah I wouldn't want to miss a moment of being detained?" I replied in a manner that was supposed to be affirmative and strong and yet it sounded meek and questioning. "See you around Kagome" he replied leaving the media center. As he reached his brother she caught him flick one of his ears and wave at her again before the made their way out of the school. _'Oh crap, what the hell was that' _she asked herself as the others suddenly began to make their way into the media center.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think... please no flames, constructive criticism is welcomed. =]**

**AN: I love Rin so I decided to give her my favorite Character in the movie Beth played by Sophia Bush. Sesshomaru unfortunately will not be doing my favorite scene exactly as it is, even though I planned it that way..... it just didn't seem right for his character so I might give it to someone else! =D**


	3. He's Just Another SKIP prt 1

**AN: I own neither Inuyasha nor John Tucker! The concept of this story belongs to Betty Thomas, Jeff Lowell, and Twentieth Century Fox while the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz media. The story is loosely** **based on the movie, while it has some of the characteristics, and lines the story is very much different. The characters are both John Tucker and Inuyasha compliant and yet extremely Tiffany-ized, so since meshing them wasn't completely easy please excuse the occ-ness in this story. And the couples will not be John Tucker compliant, but a mixture of Inuyasha and what my deranged mind can come up with =] ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

Is another introduction honestly necessary. Hi I'm Kagome, let's go over the facts. Please note the fake sarcastic cheer used in the previous sentence. We've established that I have absolutely no skill when it involves men. And it's probably pointless to point out that my mother was not so pleased with the fact that her perfect quite daughter was now sitting in detention. Damn her for being all hip and techno-savvy and good with text messaging. Now your probably wondering what else happened, another confrontation would be too simple a term to described this interesting revelation… See for yourselves

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

Sango, Ayame, and Rin walked in consecutively, and took there seats. It's amazing that no one else sat by the 4 girls. "Alright, I'm stepping out for a couple of minutes. Either you go to sleep, do homework or read a book. I want no talking" Mr. Myogua told those students in the media center. The minute he stepped out of the room Ayame began to talk. "I talked to Inuyasha. It's sad really he said that you were jealous because we share something special. Something that we don't have to label because..." She never got to finish before Rin scoffed and cut her off "because it's our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?" Rin continued looking at Sango who took that as her cue to finish the little speech "And it hurts that you would question that because…." She stopped and took a breathe as they all alternatively finished with a resounding "You're the only girl for me." It was eerily quite for a couple of moments before Ayame stated the obvious "Well shit! He said the same thing to all us!" no one noticed Kagome rolling her eyes at their idiocy. "Figures! He's soooo un original… he'd say anything too hook up with us" Rin said causing Sango to blush "Wait. You guys hooked up?" she asked looking straight at Rin, who merely nodded with a meek "we share a special bond?" she blushed as Sango scoffed "What! Let me guess you've both been in your pants?" She asked incredulously causing Rin's blush to morph from one of embarrassment to that of indignation. "Not that you would understand, but no we _share_ a vegan/nonviolent outlook on life!" she screeched at Sango, causing Ayame to mumble something sounding discretely like _'hippie slut' _which in turn caused Rin's anger to be directed to her "I'm NOT A SLUT! And it's not like everyone doesn't know where you've been and who you've been there with! What's your favorite movie Ayame… _**Bring it On"**_ she asked glaring at Ayame "Cause we all know little Miss Cheerleader brings it on!" she huffed sitting back down. Sango not knowing when to quit turned towards Ayame who was silently fuming and asked "You too?" this of course started another argument "We _belong _together." Ayame stated "And why is that?" Sango asked becoming insulted at the insinuation that Ayame was some how better than she was. "He is the best all around athlete and captain of how many different sports?" she asked Sango arching her eyebrows waiting for a response. "3! What's your point?" Sango asked getting even more infuriated with Ayame's smug face. "Well that makes him the captain and me… the _head_ cheerleader!" she replied triumphantly before Sango could reply Rin who was still silently fuming cut in "I'm sorry… what kind of cheerleader was that" which of course cause Kagome to snicker causing the 3 girls to once again focus on her. "You got something to say?" Ayame asked obviously disgruntled. "No, not really." Kagome replied looking back to her book "No seriously its okay. You seem to know more than us." Sango told her a bit too harshly. "It's not my place" Kagome started only to stop herself and sigh "let me guess. Does he always use pet names like "Baby" and "Sweetheart?" Yeah, it's not out of affection, it's so he won't mix up your names. And he's all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship. And the whole arrangement was your idea, so now you feel totally guilty that he cheated." Kagome told them "Well shit. You're dating him too aren't you" Rin asked rolling her eyes. "Nope I just knew someone like him" she told them "Skip. It seems to me that if he was playing you, you should" but Rin decided to cut in "break up with him, we know" just as Ayame shook her head and finished the thought "but Inuyasha would have another girlfriend before we even turned around" Kagome just sighed and shook her head "I never said break up with him, personally I think you should screw him over…. Revenge, I would get even" they were quite for a couple of moments before Sango turned to her "Who are you?" but before Kagome could answer Mr. Myogua came back and dismissed them.

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

By the time I got home I was soaked and completely pissed off. This is why I needed a car. Needless to say my boss was sooo not happy with me calling in last minute and my mother gave me an earful. I showered and changed into my most comfortable pair of pajamas and jumped into bed to watch my all time favorite American chick flick _**'It's a Boy Girl thing' **_I was at my absolute favorite part when my mom came rushing in and began to raid my closet, efficiently ignoring me until I cleared my throat…

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

"Ohh hey sweetie, what are you up to?" Koari asked her daughter, not completely expecting a reply. "Nothing just watching a movie. You got a date?" Kagome asked noticing her mother grabbing her favorite brown sweater "Yep with a doctor" at her daughter's unbelieving stare she corrected her self "Dog Doctor, nurse person thingy" she giggled "He's nice, I think he might be a keeper." She exclaimed not noticing her daughters eye roll "Alright mom, don't stay out to late with the veterinarian technician, and don't loose my jacket" she exclaimed as her mother laughed half heartedly "Yes mother...." she told her daughter mockingly, tapping her nose "You have a friend downstairs" she told her daughter as she made her way out of the room. Kagome's eyes opened drastically. She hit the pause button and nearly flew down the stairs _'who could be at the door. Kanna maybe?' _when she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed the girl was definitely not Kanna who had silver hair and black eyes, this girl was none other than Sango. "Kagome right?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips. "Kags?" Koari asked "Yeah mom?" Kagome answered still reeling "Have you seen my purse?" she heard her mother asked "On the desk" she told her pointing just as Ayame walked in and her mother went running out of the house yelling over her shoulder "Have fun girls!" Kagome turned to Ayame "um hi" she said "I want to bring down you know who." She told Kagome. Not even 5 minutes after they closed the door the door bell rang again, once it was opened Rin stepped in "Normally I'm opposed to the slaughter of an form of animal, demons included but in Inuyasha's case, I'll make an exception." She said with a fierce look in her eyes "I don't even know him" Kagome told them "So, you don't know anyone. Your like the Swiss… your neutered?" she said cocking her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows repeating her sentence to herself, before Sango could correct her she muttered something about that coming out wrong "I think you meant neutral" she told her kindly. "Yeah that's it sorry" she replied shrugging her shoulders "You know we should find a miko or something and have him purified" Ayame told them sadistically. "One, I do too know people, two what good am I to your plan? And three… purify him? A little harsh no?" Kagome said looking directly at Ayame "Kagome, you sort of brought us together if we tried to do this alone we would kill each other" Sango told Kagome shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal "Yeah seriously we all want to Kill Inuyasha freaking dumb ass Takahashi" Ayame said squeezing the non-existent life out of a pillow. "Wow. Okay?" Kagome replied sheepishly "I guess, but how am I supposed to stop you from killing each other?" she asked them "Eh remind us of our common goal?" Rin answered shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah that'll work, we'll meet tomorrow morning in the Learning Center before 1st, let's see if I can get us passes?" Sango told them as she made her way to the door.

**

* * *

**

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Review Pllllleeeeaassse. Happy late New Year**

**This chapter is almost completely verbatim to the movie just a little something before the evil girl revenge planning. The plotting and conniving the girls with concoct will of course include the stuff from the movie along with a bit from other movies.**

**This chapter was pretty much a filler to get to the good stuff =D**


	4. AN!

So let me start by apologizing and saying that this is not an update but a warning of one to come. I'm finally back and off of this horrible writer's block that the development of all my stories, fanfiction and originals alike, have all suffered from.

I apologize sincerely for any inconvenience lol

**I should have the chapter up by Monday or Tuesday the latest. In the next day or so you'll see I've updated each chapter. I've decided to go thru each of them to catch any errors and scratch out any unnecessary parts, so the story will be tweaked a bit. I also realized the direction my writing was going didn't leave room for much more in terms of story line and didn't really coincide with where I planned for this story to go. So this is in fact an update author's note I should have my first 2 chapters edited today.**

Tiffany

P.S. at the end of this story I will be removing all ANs


End file.
